The Cat's End
by Dali2theLlamasquared
Summary: Harry Potter, and a few of my friends. Mixed together. Kasey the Tiger is in Trouble.
1. Animagi and the Weasleys

Part 1

Once upon a time there was a girl. A "normal", "average", "everyday" sort of girl. At least in the wizarding world. She had three best friends before she got to Hogwarts. Their names were Katelyn, Emily, and Erin. 

They were just about to start their fifth year. They wrote each other at least once a week. It was that night that they were spending over Kasey's house. George Weasley showed up. Unbeknown to her three friends, George did this every night. 

"Okay Kasey, I'm ready to go."

"Uh, go where George..."  


"On our da..."

"George."

"Oopps....I meant to dare you to do something...yeah..."

Right then Fred popped in. "Oh, George, is it true that you're going on a date with Kas...uh-oh."

"I don't know Fred," said Kasey, "is it true that you are going on a date with..."

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!"

"I don't dare, I do. Angeli..."  


"SHUT UP!!!"

"George 1. I don't have a dress..."

"It looks like he took care of that problem." said Erin.

"2. I don't like this dress."

"Really George, could it be any shorter?" asked Em.

"3. I don't like this one either!"

"Could it be any shorter or lower?" asked Katelyn.

"It might be arranged..."  


"GEORGE!!!!"

"I agree completely Kasey; shorter, George."

"FRED!!!"

"That's it...I forgot to tell you...oh gosh. Angelina is coming over...she...I oopps. Oh yeah. Now I remember why she was coming over. She heard that you might be here, Fred."

"Definitely shorter, George!!!"

"Really, I like that length, but the collar..."

"Ohh...the collar! Oh, yes, we must change that immediately." Suddenly, there was a lot less material on that dress...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO IT!?!?!?!?! THERE'S NOTHING LEFT EXCEPT A PIECE OF CLOTH!!!!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!! I'M GETTING IT OUT!!!!" The three girls in the room stopped laughing. None of them got out their wands unless they meant serious business. Unfortunately for the boys, they didn't know this quite yet; they had never aggravated her this much.

She took out her wand, waving it threateningly close to their faces, and said, "I suggest you put some more material on that dress, boys."

"Okay, Kasey." They added more padding.

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This was the last straw for Kasey. She waved her wand in the air as the other girls left the room immediately (and the boys, even though they tried, were, for some strange reason, were unable to). Kasey said some Latin words, and sent the boys into the air like rockets, making them hit the ceiling hard. She twirled them around a bit, then, seeing they were about to barf, threw them out of her window (she opener her window before throwing them out). There was a loud THUD! outside Kasey's house. 

Then, suddenly, as if out of nowhere (which, actually, is where it came from), there came an owl with a letter in its beak. It landed where the boys were. "Uh-oh! You're in trouble, Kasey!" "And the boys aren't?!?!? Look at what they did!" Then, there came another owl, this time into Kasey's room. 

Part 2

It read:

Dear Miss Morneault,

We have received intelligence that you levitated two boys, personally for good intentions. As you know underage wizards are not to use magic outside of the school year. Though, I believe you may be forgiven this once. We ask that you do not do it again. 

Prof. Minvera McGonagall

PS-Change your dress.

"Owwww...." said George as he came back in. "What's that?"

"An excuse to use magic. On you two."

"Come now Kasey. I promise okay. Here." He changed the dress to a full length blue dress, with an appropriate collar. 

Kasey though was still upset. To prove it she turned herself into a baby tiger. She alighted gracefully on the bed and lay down, pouting. "Ohh, come now Kasey. I'm sorry really." She ignored him. "Fine, remember, you made me." He picked her up. "Anyway, mum won't mind one more mouth to feed, cat or not."

Kasey still didn't give in; she wasn't changing back. She just looked at him. "Good, it's settled then. Let's go."

Suddenly, Kasey found herself at the Weasley house. Of course, she was in tiger form, so Mrs. Weasley didn't recognize her. She shouted at Fred and George, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING WITH A TIGER IN YOUR ARMS!?!?!?!?!" she wasn't very happy. "HOW DARE YOU TWO...I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT!!!!! WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER COMES HOME. DON'T GIVE ME THOSE LOOKS AS IF YOU WERE INNOCENT!!!!! I GOT OVER THOSE MANY YEARS AGO!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!" She was looking at the tiger cub now. The tiger cub had looked up into her eyes pleadingly. She was so cute...( she didn't fall over, either). "Oh...all right. You can let her stay. Only for a short time, mind you. She needs her rest." Mrs. Weasley took Kasey the tiger into her arms and held her like a little kitten.

"Mom's loving the tiger cub, George."

"I'm loving the tiger cub being here, Fred."

"Do shut up, Mr. Romantic."

"Would you rather have me quote Shakespeare?"

"Never mind."

Part 3

"Ron! Ginny! Bill! Charlie! Look and see who's brought home a tiger!"

"A tiger?"

"Is it really a tiger!?"

"What kind of tiger?"

"Where is it, Mum?"

There was a deafening clatter of footsteps ringing throughout the house. The tiger decided to leap into Mrs. Weasley's arms and hide herself. 

"Now, now; don't suffocate her! She isn't just something to gape at!"

"Other than she's illegal to own privately."

"She isn't owned by anyone," said George. "Trust me. Sometimes, though, I wish it were possible. I'd love to own her." Kitty hid very deeply into Mrs. Weasley. (This is _not_ really good for the kitty).

"What tiger?" said Harry and Hermione together as they climbed down the stairs. (_Yes!!!_ thought the kitten cub, _I'm not going to be killed in three days! Thank goodness for Hermione and Mrs. Weasley! As long as Mrs. Weasley doesn't give me kitty food..._) "Here, kitty kitty kitty; do you want some bacon?" _Hmmm...bacon...haven't had something to eat for a while...sure, why not?_ She purred in response. Mrs. Weasley bent down and gave her a piece of...raw bacon!!!??? _Ewww...I'm not eating that!!! I feel sick...here comes a fur ball...well, I don't think it feels like a fur ball anymore..._ She walked towards George, meowing to pick her up. He readily agreed and picked her up. (Not good, George, not good!) She vomited on George. I mean really vomited. Mrs. Weasley immediately took her out of George's hands and tried to calm her down by stroking her back and rubbing her head. It actually worked very well. She wasn't really happy about moving anything right at that moment. Instead, she purred contentedly for Mrs. Weasley.

"George, go clean yourself up. Fred, bring kitty here a pillow. Here, Ginny; hold kitty while I make sure Bill doesn't try to turn the tiger into a person. One moment." She led Bill out of the room, talking to him about different things, such as his work in Egypt. (Bill knew something was up; he just didn't know it was him). 

"Hey, kitty. You probably like to be called tiger better, eh?" Charlie was getting really sickeningly sweet at the moment. "You're such a good little kitty; yes you are, yes you are..."

"Ron, this is gross. This is really gross." Harry was disgusted. 

"I think she's rather adorable..." Hermione stopped in mid-sentence (something she almost never did); she looked at the tiger more closely, recognizing the stripe that went the whole way around the neck without end. "Uh-oh!

"Ginny, why don't I take tiger for a moment, okay?"

"All right," said Ginny reluctantly.

"Charlie, why don't you go with Ginny?" suggested Hermione.

"Why? I want to play with the kitty a little longer." Kitty decided it was time to forget her charade. Then, kitty had second thoughts. She'd just act as if she were human. "MEOW! Phht, phht, phht, phht!" She was about to claw Charlie when Hermione grabbed her. She ran upstairs, Ron and Harry close behind, sensing something was up (though only faintly).

When they got upstairs, Harry said, "C'mon, Hermione; the tiger was about to give Charlie a good whap with her claws!"

"Yeah! I wanted to see that!"

"You know, I would have too." Harry and Ron turned towards the voice behind them.

Part 4

"KASEY?!?!?!?!?!?!?" They were very surprised (understatement; they were gaping). "How did you get here?" "Where were you?" "What happened to your clothes?" "You're wearing a dress!?!" "Wow; you look good in a dress!" "Yeah, you do, actually."

Suddenly, George came in when Ron and Harry said that Kasey looked good in a dress. That's when Kasey immediately turned back into a tiger and hid. Quickly. Quietly. In the opposite direction of George. "WHERE'S THE TIGER CUB!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Nobody knew (they answered honestly; they had no idea that the tiger would actually hide in Ron's closet!) 

"WHERE IS SHE!!!!????!? LET ME SEE HER NOW!!!!!!!!" He was not very happy. "OR I'LL...I'LL...I'LL..."

"Please don't hyperventilate, George. The tiger's nowhere to be seen (boy! That's right!). We can't find her now. Just get out, okay? Maybe Charlie has her."

"IF SHE'S NOT WITH CHARLIE..."

"Well, then, she must be somewhere else, doesn't she? Just go look for her, okay?" George exited the room, very disappointed at giving up that quickly. Yet, before he could change his mind, they had sealed the door shut and locked it tightly.

"C'mon, Kasey. You can come out now."

"Find me." She said, changing quickly from animal to human to animal again.


	2. McGonagall's Reactions

__

(continuation of Part 5...)

"Oh, good," said Bill. "You got my letter. She just seems to be sick."

"Now, Stripe, have you been a good girl?" asked Dumbledore, taking the cat.

"MUM!" yelled Percy apparating downstairs. "FRED BLEW UP THE TOI...Professor Dumbledore!"

Part 6

"Where did Kasey go?" asked Em.

"I bet ya I know," said Katelyn.

"Ohh...poor kitty," said Erin, "maybe we should go after her..."

"Nah...what trouble could Stripe get into?"

"A lot with the Weasley family."

"Hermione should be there. She'll be fine." All of a sudden, Professor McGonagall appeared. 

"Professor Dumbledore is requesting your presence at Hogwarts."

"Why?" asked Katelyn. "School doesn't start for three days."

"He said that if you had doubts to say it had to do with Stripe. Though what that mischevous cat would have to do with it I'm not sure..."

"Uh-oh..."

Part 7

"Hello, Percy. Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering if Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George could come to Hogwarts with me. As soon as possible."

"Of course! Go pack," she said to them. They hurried upstairs. "Do you know this cat?"

"Oh, Stripe, she comes around every so often. Usually when in trouble. She's going to come with me. Hagrid'll take care of her."

Stripe began mewing pitifully. Dumbledore scratched her behind the ears, causing her to stop. "I believe I'll go check on them," said Dumbledore. He climbed up the stairs. He went into the twins' room. "All right, George, what happened?" He peered over his spectacles, waiting.

"Maybe we better wait until everyone is...put her down!" Dumbledore placed kitty on George's bed. (Heeheehee!).

"Did you notice," said Fred, "that Kasey only violently vomits when you're around, George?"

Stripe wasn't happy. When she got sick, she got really sick, and school started in three days! Dumbledore picked her up again. _Oh, good; at least he knows...wait, when Katelyn and Em and Erin change, I'll be able to talk to them! _thought Kasey to herself. Nobody knew what she was saying because she was still a baby tiger.

"Let's go," said Dumbledore when everybody was downstairs. They used Floo Powder and landed in the Great Hall, where three other students and Professor McGonagall were waiting.

"Professor McGonagall, maybe you should stay. There's something you need to know about. Erin, I want you to change and talk to Kasey."

"Why doesn't she just change back?"

"Because either she can't or she won't."

Erin shrugged and changed into a cat. Professor McGonagall stared. _Kasey, what did they do to you?!?_

asked Erin to Kasey, being able to talk to her because she was in animal form.

__

Nothing much. Back up, I'm gonna be sick again!

Again?! Erin changed back and backed up.

"What did she say?"

"Watch out, she's gonna...hurl. Never mind. Oh yeah, and she's sick."

"Which means she can't change back," said Hermione.

"That's not good. When Kasey gets sick, she gets _really_ sick."

"How long has she...since the third year?"

"Umm...yeah..."

"I want the story, now!"

"Well, we were all over Kasey's house..." started Em.

"...and George came..." said Erin.

"...and then Fred came..." said Katelyn.

"...and asked if Kasey and George were really going on a date..."

Part 8

"A WHAT?!?" cried Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Professor McGonagall.

"A date," said Katelyn in her "like duh" tone.

"He asked her on a date!?"

"No, she promised..." the sick kitty glared threateningly at Katelyn. The 'watch what you say, I've gotta hurl' look.

"Sorry, Stripe. Maybe Erin better tell."

"Yeah, and they got into a long fight over Kasey's dress. We won't go into detail. Anyway Kasey took out her wand, and we left. After that who knows what happened."

"She threw up out the window," said Fred, "and George apologized. She didn't accept it, though. So, she turned and umm, George brought her home."

Hermione had taken Kasey into the corner. "No wonder you're sick. I can't believe he asked you out!"

"And then...?"

"Well, uh...things got really interesting. You know what I mean? Charie's gotten attached to the little tiger, trying to get it away from Hermione. Bill likes the little tiger too. Mum's fond of her. Percy seems to...well...put his airs even on her! Go figure," said Fred.

"But how did this sickness come about?" asked Dumbledore, a bit impatient.

"We're not really sure. Maybe she has a stomach virus."

"Maybe it's the raw bacon Mum tried to feed her...Stripe, you didn't actually _eat_ any of that, did you?" Stripe shook her head vigorously.

"Did you have any friends over that have the flu?" asked Hermione. Stripe shook her head again.

"Does any of your family have the flu?" asked George. Kasey shook her head again.

"Does anyone in _our_ family have a sickness?" asked Ron. Suddenly, George left the room, saying he needed to go to the bathroom. Fred followed.

"Is that supposed to mean..." started Em.

"...that George is sick?" finished Katelyn.

"It looks like the stomach flu," said Professor Dumbledore. "I would give Stripe here some medicine from Madam Pomfrey, but I'm not sure if it will work correctly if she's in tiger cub form still. We don't want it to backfire. Let's just hope it's a twenty-four hour bug."

"How much do you wanna bet it isn't?" whispered Em to Katelyn.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!!!" (Professor McGonagall is a little bit angry right now..." "TELL ME OR I'LL..."

"Please, Minerva, calm down." To the students, he said, "Would you like me to explain, or would you?"

"I think she'd take it better if you told her. You're headmaster," said Katelyn.

"Fine, then; Minerva, some of these children are Animagi. Very clever of them; started even before...oh, never mind."

She had totally mist that last part. "WHO ARE ANIMAGI?!?!!?" she cried out. "TELL ME, NOW!!!!!!"

"Um...I am," squeaked Katelyn.

"Me too," whispered Em. "I turn into a bee, and Katelyn turns into a hawk."

"WHAT?!?!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LEARNING THIS...!?!?!?!?!"

"Umm...since our third year?" said Em sheepishly.

Minerva wasn't exactly thrilled about this. (Good thing Professor Dumbledore made sure the room was sound-proof before having this conversation!) "HOW HAVE YOU DONE IT!? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT...ILLEGALLY...ALBUS, AND YOU'VE KNOWN...YET, WHY DIDN'T YOU REGISTER THEM?!?!?!?"

"Now, Minerva...you must settle down..."

"I WILL _NOT_ SETTLE DOWN UNTIL I KNOW EVERYTHING!!!!!!!"

"Who wants to tell the story?" asked Albus.

"I will!" said Erin.

"Go ahead; please try to sum it up, though, Katt."

"Okay, here goes..."


	3. What Happened to Snape?

Wow!!! It's the next chapter!!! I haven't updated this since the beginning of time!!! Wow!!! Amazing!!! Well, if you don't know exactly what's happening, please read the first two chapters, considering by this time you probably forget. Oh well!!! I'll just go on and write now...

________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I don' own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. The only thing I own are new characters and the plot. But the plot is co-owned by myself, Stripe, and Katt. So there! Muahahahaha!!! (Oops...sorry! Got too carried away there!)

________________________________________________________________________

****

Part 9

"...and that's the...watch out!"

"Eww...I think you should quarantine Stripe."

"Hagrid would know a cure!" shouted Fred.

__

No! I mean, Hagrid wants to do his best, but he can be a bit too much sometimes...

"Good idea!" cried Ron, a glint of something or other in his eyes.

"Albus, what do you think? Should we?"

"I think we should ask Stripe first, shouldn't we? What do you think, eh, little tiger? Should we?" The tiger shook her head emphatically.

"I think Stripe's in denial," suggested Harry.

"Definitely in denial," said Ron.

"it's her decision, denial or not." (Stripe was you-know-what-ing.) "Ill give you and George a room together until you feel better, okay?"

Stripe didn't even respond. She was trying not to do anything, especially move. Unfortunately, this wasn't working well...

"She's gonna blow!" shouted Erin. And she did.

"Okay...maybe not with George, eh?" said Dumbledore (who was happy at not getting puke on his robes because of a repelling charm). "How about with Katt, Katelyn, and Emily? Sound better?" She nodded her head, tiredly. "All right, then. Girls, you will be in your regular room with Hermione. Boys, you will all be in your own rooms, also. Go on, now; there are some nightwear there already."

All of them being tired, they trudged up the Gryffindor Tower stairs to their rooms. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were behind them, Dumbledore carrying Stripe in his arms. (Stripe had decided to play it safe and not moving on her own.)

****

Part 10

They had all hoped it was the twenty-four hour flu. In twenty-four hours Kasey had only gotten worse. And to top it off, she wouldn't eat.

"Albus, school starts in two days. Her decision or not, she's not getting better. It's time we let Hagrid see her. I'll stand by to make sure nothing happens to her."

"You may be right, Minerva. Very well, go ahead. If she's sleeping try not to wake her."

Dumbledore gently levitated Stripe off her comfortable bed and took her down to Hagrid's hut, McGonagall following."

"Oi, what's goin' on, here?" cried Hagrid. "Oh, hello, Professor, sir. What can I do for yeh?...What a cute kitten!"

"Hagrid, we've found a Siberian Tiger, but she seems to be sick..."

"Why, I'll take care of 'er! I'll do my best to make 'er better, Professor! Don' ya worry!"

"Not a bit, Hagrid. Now, just make sure she's well taken care of."

"Don' worry!" Dumbledore left. Now it was only Hagrid and Stripe. (McGonagall had silently left the scene.)

"Hey, little 'un! What should I call yeh, hmm? How about...Snowy?...umm...oh! I know! How about...ohh...no...umm...what do you think, little 'un? Hey, that's it! I'll call you Little 'un!"

(Kitty groan!) "Well, I think it's cute!" Hagrid picked up the little tiger, now named "Little 'un," and held her close. _I'm suffocating!_ thought the tiger cub. _Ahh! Get me outta here, now!_

Suddenly, the "Little 'un" was gone!

"Where'd she go?"

**********

__

Well, I'm not in Hagrid's arms any more, thought the tiger cub. _Ughh...my stomach...where am I? It looks like the Potions room..._ She was too queasy to get up and check, though.

Right then, Sirius walked in and took a seat. He seemed a lot younger.

__

Well, I might as well try to get his attention. The "Little 'un" mewed softly.

"Ohh." Sirius picked up Stripe and hid her from the incoming professor. "I'll have to show you to James. Of course we'll give you to Professor Dumbledore. For we are good students, aren't we?" He snickered. "James," he whispered, "look what I found."

"It looks familiar...Like...Stripe!"

"Uhh, Professor, I don't feel well," said Sirius, suddenly stooping down and holding his stomach.

"Maybe Remus and I should take Sirius to the hospital wing," suggested Prongs.

"Yes, you three may go." They went to the hallway.

"What is it you two?" said Remus, once they were out of the classroom.

"Empty classroom first." They slipped into an empty classroom. Luckily, Peeves wasn't there. "Sirius, you change and see why she's here," said James, placing the tiger down.

Sirius then changed, immediately hearing her say _Padfoot, where am I? I feel sick...I think I'm going to..._ But she never finished her sentence. Luckily, Padfoot had moved out of the way.

__

Eww... said Padfoot. _What's wrong?_

Don't ask...not now...sick...

But how did you get here?

Umm...ughh...app...apparated...time travel...

Okay... He changed back to his original form. "Well, she apparated and time traveled in her animagi form. But she's really sick. I think she's stuck in her animagi form."

"Okay, so now is it time to go to Dumbledore?" asked James.

"Yes, James!" They left for Dumbledore. But they were intercepted...by Snape.

"Well, well, what are we doing?"

"Can it, Snape," said Sirius.

Snape just glared. "What's that?" he asked, looking at the tiger that Remus was holding. "Let me see."

"You might make her sick."

"Let me see her." He glared at him.

"All right, then, if you insist." He moved his arm slightly giving Snape a better view.

"Aww..." James and Sirius' mouths fell open.

"What?!"

"Well, it's cute. Don't know why it's with _you_, though." he sneered. "Huh, pretty kitty, yes..."

The three were getting extremely freaked out. The "pretty kitty" wasn't comprehending the situation. "Can I hold her?"

"We're bringing her up to Dumbledore; she's sick."

"Ohh...you poor kitty...you're not feeling well, yes you pretty baby...Do you want me to hold you? Hmm, pretty kitty?"

Kasey, who thought he was making fun of her, grinned wickedly at him. Unfortunately, Severus interpreted the grin otherwise.

"Here, kitty, come to Sev!" Severus reached for the tiger. The Marauders, too dumb-struck too what they were seeing and hearing, didn't respond. I mean, a young Severus, with an almost benevolent look on his face and talking civilly, almost sweetly, was just too much to take in! (At least, it was for them.)

Once Severus had a firm hold on the kitty, he rushed away, in case the threesome got out of their shock.

Once the kitty realized what was happening...well... "Aww...poor baby, you really are sick...you're okay, yes, you're okay. That's a good kitty...oh, sorry, Lily."

"Hi, Severus...Stripe!?"

"Oh, is that her name? Hey Stripey! Aww...poor kitty's sick! I'm taking her to Dumbledore."

"Why don't I come with you?" she offered.

"Well...all right." They walked in silence.

"Can I hold Stripe please?" asked Lily, sweetly, batting her eyelashes. (It always worked!)

"Well...all right." He reluctantly let go of Stripe. Lily took her immediately. She whispered into the tiger's ear, "Just hold on while I ditch Severus over here." The kitty nodded slowly so as not to get sick. "Severus, maybe you should go get Stripe a warm towel; she seems a bit cold." Snape nodded and hurried off. Lily rolled her eyes and hurried up to Dumbledore's office.

"Good day, Miss Evans. What brings you here today?" Lily moved the arm blocking Stripe from view. "Hmm...nice to see you again, Kasey. Now if you could change..."

"The ting is, Professor, she appears to be sick..."

"Which means she can't change back. I see...that is most definitely a problem..." All of a sudden Snape came charging into the room with an armful of warm towels.

"Boy...Lily...you sure...walk fast..." panted Snape.

"Umm...yeah...I didn't want to wait because...I didn't want Stripe to hurt a second longer than she needs to."

"Aww...that is so sweet...poor little itty bitty kitty!" Dumbledore gave Snape a strange look, but then went back to his normal placid self. "Yes, it's okay now; Sevvie's here," crooned Snape as he began wrapping up the cat. "Yes, it's okay now, I'm here. That's a good girl..."

"Severus, maybe a pillow would help?" snape dashed out of the room.

"Maybe we should have Hagrid...never mind," he said when he saw the look of pure terror that crossed the tiger's face. "How about Pomfrey?" A shake of the kitty's head confirmed the negative. Dumbledore was slightly worried about this; there was most obviously a reason Kasey was afraid of Hagrid, and he could se why Madam Pomfrey wouldn't work.

Right then Snape came charging back in. "I'm back!" he announced, quite needlessly. His arms were piled high with different pillows. There were foam ones, silk ones, feather goose down ones, just about every shape, size, and color imaginable. "I hope she likes one of them!" he announced.

She immediately perked at the sight of one large and round silken pillow and curled up in its comfort.

"Aww...I'm so glad little kitty's comfy-wumfy!" He gently stroked her back, then scratched behind her ears. She, being disillusioned by her sickness, enjoyed it. I mean, what kitty wouldn't mind a gentle scratch behind her ears?

Lily and Dumbledore were, needless to say, dumbfounded. But Dumbledore regained his composure first. "Well, Severus, where did you get that green silk pillow? It's very nice."

"Oh, it's from my bed." Lily almost died. Kitty, in ignorant bliss, had no idea what they were saying. He only gave her his pillow, right? Right. Anyway, he thinks she's a cat. That's it. The end. Right? In her mind, it was. Anyway, hurling made you tired, and she was most definitely tired. In a moment she was past the stage of ignorant bliss and asleep on top of the pillow, curled up under the towel she had been tucked in with.

__

I wonder how high of a temperature she's running, mused Dumbledore. _Well, we can always find out..._

But, he really didn't know what he was getting himself in to, did he?

Conjuring a thermometer, Dumbledore gave it to Snape. Snape used it. "There's got to be something wrong with this thing. That's not possible. Headmaster...it can't be right."

"What is it, Severus?"

"Stripe's temperature...it's three degrees below normal..."

"You do know that a tiger's temperature is lower than a human being's; the thermometer's marked with a baby tiger's normal temperature... "

"Yes, Professor, but she's still three degrees below a normal baby tiger's temperature. Should I get more towels and blankets?"

"I was just about to suggest that myself, Severus. Go on, now; we need to keep her warm!"

"Of course, sir!" He left in a rush. It took him no more than two minutes to reappear with half the blankets and towels in Hogwarts. "Will...this...be...enough?" he panted.

"I believe this will be enough, Severus. Now don't worry about all of this. She will be fine."

"Dumbledore, may I stay with her?"

"Are you sure you want to, Severus?"

"Very sure, Professor. May I?"

"Well, if Stripe consents..." Right then, Sirius, James, and Remus appeared.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh...!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*THUD!* This last noise caused Stripe to wake up. "Hey, pretty baby! Yes, you're okay now; you're okay! You want me to stay with you?" The tiger purred quietly. "Do you want to eat, hmm?"

"Good idea!" said Lily. She conjured up a bowl of milk and placed it in front of the tiger. The tiger made no move towards it. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Bottle?" suggested Remus, the first one to wake up from his fainting spell.

"Perfect idea!" Dumbledore conjured a bottle and poured the milk from the saucer into the bottle. 

"May I feed her, Professor?" asked Snape.

"Well, I don't see why not..." Snape scooped up the tiger in one arm, holding the bottle in the one hand.

"C'mon, pretty, drink the milk, c'mon." Kasey looked at the bottle, and decided to try it. "That's a good girl! You're just so cute!" One ear was flopped over, nd her eyes were innocently wide as she sucked on the bottle. "That's a good girl! Yes, such a cute girl! Aww...Professor, do you think we could get a picture of this? She looks so cute!"

"I don't see why not. She does look particularly cute at the moment..."

"I've got the camera!" shouted Snape. "Could you take the picture, Lily? The pictures you take always look good."

"Umm...sure..." She grabbed the camera from Severus' hands, hoping to get a copy of this to blackmail both of them.

She sized them up, telling Severus to push his hair behind his ears and shift Stripe more to the left, closer to him. Then, *click*, the picture was taken. (Their fate was sealed...not! At least, we hope not!)

"Ohh, look! It was the last picture! Professor, can I go and get it develpoed?"

"Of course, Lily. Go on." She left, the camera in her hands, a grin on her face. (Now it's sealed.) Meanwhile, Stripe was innocently sucking away. She wasn't comprehending any of it right now, other than the fact that she was comfortable. "Severus, I have a proposition. I'll take care of her while you have classes, and you can take care of her the rest of the time."

Snape looked down at her, thinking about his answer. "Okay...I guess so..."

"I believe you have Divination."

"Oh...yeah..." He handed both tiger and bottle to Dumbledore.

"Now don't you worry; I'll be back!" he shouted over his shoulder as he left the office.

________________________________________________________________________

*Wipes forehead with a towel.* Well, that was long!!! And I think the next chapter (which I'm already writing!) is gonna be even longer!!! (gasp!) I hope you liked it!!! Please, if you have anything to say about it, please tell me in a review. And if you are going to flame me, please tell me WHY you are flaming me. I like to have a reasonable explanation to back things up!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! The only way you're gonna get the next chapter is by reviewing!!! I want at least one!!! Thanks a lot in advance!!!


End file.
